pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 9th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis The trio helps out two Unown reach their friends. However, as they make a detour, Diamond, Pearl and missy end up triggering traps that hinder their progress. Chapter Plot The two Unown led the group to Solaceon Ruins. Diamond wonders how much will Unown lead them, as they have to return and continue to Mt. Coronet. He and Pearl look at the Unown, noticing that one is laid-back, while the other is perky. Diamond makes a voiceover of the Unown, as the "P" Unown tries to speed up the "D" one. The latter states it has been told to keep both eyes on the road, but it only has one eye. Missy is fascinated that Diamond undestands Pokémon language. Pearl hopes she is joking, while missy compares these two Unown - Mr. Relaxed and Mr. Impatient - to Diamond and Pearl. Diamond screams, and points to a hole, through which they see more Unown. The group notes these other Unown are Mr. Relaxed and Mr. Impatient's friends, who used radio waves to contact them, and need to be rescued. Pearl has Chimler attempt to crush the wall. Missy prevents him, stating this place has a lot of cultural value, and should not damage it. Thus, they go to find another way in. Suddenly, they trigger a trap, and run off from a huge rolling rock. The group runs off to room, which closes behind them. Pearl is displeased, as they are setting off traps, and now lie in pitch-black darkness. He asks of Diamond and missy to stay with him, so they don't get separated. However, they don't see Chimler nor Ponyta, who could've illuminated the cave. Pearl is frustrated they can't even open the door, and missy explains there's no other choice but to venture into the darkness. She remembers there were cave markings that directed a path. She believes if they follow these directions, they should be able to rescue the Unown and find their missing Pokémon, and Pearl and Diamond accept her proposal, and call their Pokémon back. The trio climbs the stairs and ladders, and come to a dark room. Missy explains the directions led them here, as Diamond notes this is the inner chamber. Mr. Impatient and Mr. Relaxed grab Diamond and Pearl's arms, as missy notes they indicate they are close to their destination. She hopes there's a light source to find out what they need to do in here, and is reminded by Pearl they could've used some light to even get here. Missy has doubts, thinking they should give up, but the Unown are reacting strangely. She taps the walls, thinking she could trigger something. Suddenly, she bumps into something falls down, and gets caught by Diamond. An object she pushed falls to a rock, and activates. Missy's Prinplup emerges, and displays the word "FRIEND". Diamond sees the object missy pushed was her Poké Ball that she accidentally released. Missy realizes the Ball Capsule she got, and the Seals combined create an effect, like Prinplup showing this word. Diamond and Pearl are amused, but the latter urges everyone to find the hint in the cave before the light goes out. Diamond finds more cave markings, which missy translates: "All lives touch other lives to create something anew and alive." Upon reading these words, the cave wall opens, revealing Unown. In addition, the cave's torches are lit and reveal the cave. A moment later, Ponyta and Chimler reunite with Pearl and missy. Missy and Diamond see the traps they triggered earlier was to keep intruders away. Still, the group is glad to see the Unown regrouping together. Outside, the group encounters the woman again, spreading the newspapers. Pearl is disappointed that they just made a new story, considering the info they got was about missy. Much to his surprise, Pearl finds photos of himself and Diamond, as they are making jokes. He yells at the editor-in-chief and his daughter that they stole their jokes. The editor-in-chief thanks them, and wants to accompany them to the town's exit. He sees they are covered in mud; missy goes to confirm it, but denies having found any ruins. The man suspects missy is covering the truth, who wants to have the ruins remain a secret. At Canalave City, Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz are attending the conference. Rowan explains they are up next, and sees Mr. Berlitz concerned, thinking it is about his daughter. Mr. Berlitz admits he is concerned, but Rowan believes she's doing well with those bodyguards they hired. A woman offers Rowan some newspapers from Solaceon Town. Rowan refuses, as the newspaper company over there never reports anything notable. Mr. Berlitz confirms this, and walks up to the stage with Rowan, unaware of the photo they could've seen in the newspaper: missy with Diamond and Pearl. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters